


(แปล) Synchronicity

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เรื่องเป็นอย่างนั้นต่อมาอีกหลายเดือน เมื่อเสร็จภารกิจ ไม่ว่าจะหายไปนานแค่ไหน บอนด์จะโผล่มาที่บ้านของคิวและ… นั่งเล่น</p>
            </blockquote>





	(แปล) Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Synchronicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572931) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> ที่จริงเรื่องนี้เป็นฟิกที่เราแปลไว้นานมากกก ตั้งแต่ผู้เขียนเพิ่งโพสใหม่ๆ แล้วก็... ลืมไปเลยว่าเคยแปลไว้ ฮา ในเมื่อตอนนี้ใกล้ถึงเวลาภาคใหม่ออก เลยได้ฤกษ์ปัดฝุ่นเอามาแปะเสียที 
> 
> สารภาพว่าเป็นฟิกที่ทำให้ตัวเองไม่คิดจะเขียน เพราะเรื่องเดียวฟินแล้วสำหรับคู่นี้อ่ะ ฮา
> 
> ขอบคุณ [Seya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavianus) ที่ช่วยเบต้าให้ด้วยยยย เลิ๊บยูว์

เสียงกระซิบกระซาบดังขึ้นบ่อยครั้ง คิวก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจอะไร… เว้นแต่ที่จริงเขาก็ใส่ใจ ทุกครั้งที่ 007 ออกทำงานภาคสนามจะต้องมีงานจำกัดขอบเขตความเสียหายตามมาแล้วคิวก็เรียกว่าชินชาไปแล้ว หมอนั่นเอาอาวุธคู่มือมาคืนโดยไม่เสียหายไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ช่วยให้เขาหมดสงสัย คิวเป็นควอเตอร์มาสเตอร์ของบอนด์มาเกือบหนึ่งปีเต็มแล้ว ในช่วงเวลานั้นเขาได้ดูแลภารกิจให้บอนด์ทั้งหมดสี่ครั้ง หนึ่งในนั้นแทบทำให้บอนด์ต้องเอาชีวิตไปทิ้ง แต่เขายังแทบไม่รู้เลยว่าเอาเข้าจริงบอนด์ทำอะไร

เขาฆ่าคน เรื่องนั้นมันแน่อยู่แล้ว คิวไม่ได้โง่ เขาอาจอายุน้อยแต่เขาก็ยังรู้ว่าการทำงานภาคสนามนั้นเต็มไปด้วยความเสี่ยง การเมือง ความกลัวที่จะไม่ได้กลับบ้านอีกเลย แต่ก็แน่ล่ะ ดูเหมือนบอนด์ไม่กลัวอะไรทั้งนั้น ทุกครั้งที่เขากลับมา แผลทั้งหลายบนร่างมักจะเริ่มกลายเป็นแผลเป็นแล้วและเขาก็แค่ยิ้มให้คิวพลางเอ่ยปากขอโทษเรื่องเทคโนโลยีราคาแพงระยับที่เขาทำพังอีกแล้วในรอบนี้

นั่นยิ่งทำให้เขาสงสัยโคตรๆ

ยิ่งตอนที่บอนด์หายตัวไประหว่างภารกิจที่ทั้งสองได้ทำร่วมกันเป็นครั้งที่ห้า แล้วไม่ว่าจะพยายามแค่ไหนคิวก็ตามรอยเขาไม่เจอ และคนอื่นๆ ก็หาเขาไม่เจอเหมือนกัน นาทีหนึ่งเขาอยู่ไทย นาทีต่อมาเขาก็หายตัวไปในการปฏิบัติหน้าที่เสียแล้ว ที่จริงมันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องต้องตกใจอะไรนัก บอนด์ทำเรื่องแบบนี้ตลอดเวลา ที่จริงก็ทำบ่อยกว่าที่ควรเสียอีก แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นคิวก็ยังรู้สึกว่าตัวเองลดอายุไปเด็กมากตอนที่บอกข่าวนี้กับเอ็ม

“บอนด์หายไปแล้วครับ”

“'หายไป' แปลว่าอะไร?” เอ็มเงยหน้าจากแฟ้มที่อ่านอยู่ขึ้นมา “เขาไม่ใช่หมานะจะได้หายไป”

“เมื่อวานนี้สัญญาณของเขาขาดหายไประหว่างอยู่ที่ประเทศไทย แล้วผมก็ยังไม่สามารถจะกู้สัญญาณกลับมาได้” คิวตอบ

ดูเหมือนเอ็มไม่ได้กังวลอะไร แต่เขาก็ไม่กังวลหรอก เขาไม่ใช่คนที่ได้ยินเสียงสายลับทั้งหลายตะโกนอยู่ในหูให้ทำโน่นทำนี่ เขาไม่เคยได้ยินเสียงใครตายระหว่างปฏิบัติหน้าที่ เสียงลมหายใจขาดห้วงที่ทำให้ท้องไส้ของคิวปั่นป่วน เอ็มบอกให้คิวกลับบ้าน _เดี๋ยวบอนด์ก็โผล่มาเอง เขาโผล่มาทุกที_ ได้ยินเช่นนี้คิวจึงกลับบ้าน

สองวันต่อมาบอนด์ก็ยังไม่รายงานตัวใดๆ คิวไม่ได้กังวลอะไร เขาก็แค่ดื่มชามากกว่าปกติและเกือบจะฟอร์เวิร์ดเมล์ฉบับหนึ่งไปถึงคนที่ไม่ควรจะได้เห็นเมล์นั้น เขานั่งหน้าคอมพิวเตอร์และไม่สามารถจะทำอะไรเกี่ยวกับสายลับที่หายไปได้เลย เขานั่งแล้วก็แต่ได้แต่สงสัยว่าบอนด์ทำอะไรอยู่ อาจจะตายไปแล้ว นั่นมีความเป็นไปได้สูงมากทีเดียว หรืออีกอย่างก็กำลังโดนทรมาน หรือไม่อย่างนั้นบอนด์ก็ใกล้จะทำสำเร็จตามวัตถุประสงค์ของภารกิจเสียจนเขาไม่มีเวลามานั่งรายงานตัวกับใคร ซึ่งที่จริงก็ฟังดูเป็นตัวเขาดีไม่น้อย

มันนี่เพนนีเล่าเรื่องอะไรๆ ให้เขาฟังเยอะแยะ

“รู้มั้ยเขาปล่อยให้มังกรโคโมโดกินปืนที่คุณให้เขาไปน่ะ” เธอพูดระหว่างที่ยิ้มเม้มปาก

“โค…” คิวชะงัก “หลอกกันเล่นใช่มั้ยครับ”

“ไม่ได้หลอกแม้แต่นิดเลยค่ะ” มันนี่เพนนีตอบแล้วคิวก็ไม่ได้ประหลาดใจสักนิด

สองวันกลายเป็นสองสัปดาห์ ยังไร้วี่แววของบอนด์

ศุกร์นั้นเอ็มเรียกคิวเข้าไปในห้องทำงาน

“เราได้ข่าวระเบิดที่กรุงเทพ” เขาพูด “เท่ากับถ้าบอนด์ไม่ตายไปแล้วเขาก็ทำงานสำเร็จอย่างไม่ค่อยเงียบเท่าไหร่ เขารายงานตัวกับคุณหรือเปล่า”

“เปล่าเลยครับ” คิวตอบ

“อ้อ ถ้างั้นก็ เปิดหูเปิดตาไว้หน่อย”

“ครับผม” คิวตอบ

เขากลับบ้าน นั่งบนเตียง และคิดถึงการระเบิดทั้งหมดในโลกนี้ที่น่าจะเป็นฝีมือของบอนด์ อย่างน้อยสามสิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ล่ะมั้ง เขาคิด

สักพักต่อมาเขาก็ต้องสะดุ้งตื่นเพราะมือของชายคนหนึ่งจับบ่าของเขาเอาไว้ คิวพยายามจะยันตัวลุกขึ้นแต่มือนั้นก็ยังกดร่างของเขาไว้กับเตียง แล้วมืออีกข้างหนึ่งก็เอื้อมมาปิดปากเขา เขามองเชี่ยอะไรไม่เห็นเลย แต่ยังได้กลิ่นผงดินปืนบนมือที่ปิดอยู่บนปาก เขาได้กลิ่นของ…

007

มือนั้นปล่อยปากของเขาแล้วคิวก็รีบกระเสือกกระสนคว้าแว่นมาสวมเพื่อให้มองได้ถนัดขึ้น ใช่บอนด์จริงๆ มาเป็นตัวๆ อยู่ในห้องของเขา คิวเหลือบมองนาฬิกา เกือบตีสี่แล้ว เขาได้กลิ่นเลือด

“MI6 อยู่ทางตะวันตกห่างไป 12 กิโลเมตรนะครับ” เขาพูด

แต่บอนด์กลับตอบว่า “มียาฆ่าเชื้อรึเปล่า?”

ในห้องน้ำที่บ้านของเขา บอนด์นั่งบนโถระหว่างที่คิวควานหาชุดปฐมพยาบาล บนบ่าของเขามีแผลค่อนข้างลึกที่เย็บไว้ด้วยสิ่งที่ดูเหมือนไหมขัดฟัน ซึ่งนั่นทำให้คิวกังวลทีเดียว

“คุณควรจะไปให้ถึงมือของพวกมืออาชีพจะดีกว่ามากนะครับ” เขาพูด “ทักษะปฐมพยาบาลของผมไม่ได้ดีเด่นัก”

บอนด์เงยหน้ามองเขา ดวงตาคู่นั้นมึนงงแต่ก็ไม่พูดว่าอะไร ซึ่งนั่นก็เป็นการบอกให้คิวเข้าใจได้เองแล้วว่าเขาจะไม่มีทางไปหามืออาชีพแน่ คิวดึงไหมขัดฟันออก และนั่นทำให้แผลเปิดอีกครั้ง ทั้งเลือดและเศษเนื้อและยังมีกลิ่นมินต์จางๆ ทั้งหมดนั้นทำให้คิวอยากจะอาเจียน แผลไม่ลึกอย่างที่คิด แต่มันกว้างและดูน่าจะเจ็บมากทีเดียว บอนด์นั่งนิ่งระหว่างที่คิวทำความสะอาดแผลให้ จังหวะลมหายใจของเขาไม่เปลี่ยนไปด้วยซ้ำ แม้แต่ตอนที่คิวปักเข็มเย็บเนื้อของเขาใหม่ บอนด์ก็เพียงแต่ถอนหายใจราวกับกำลังนั่งรอให้โฆษณาทีวีจบเท่านั้นเอง

คิวมือสั่น สั่นมากทีเดียว ส่วนใหญ่สั่นเพราะกลัวทำพลาดมากกว่า บอนด์ไม่พูดอะไรทั้งนั้น เขาเอาแต่นั่งเฉยๆ ตอนที่คิวเริ่มทำใจได้และเย็บผิวของเขาปิดจนเสร็จแล้วเอาแบนเอดจ์ปิดแผลเอาไว้

“นั่นน่าจะปิดได้นะ” เขารอให้บอนด์ตอบ แต่เขาก็ไม่ตอบคิวก็เลยพูดต่อ “เอ็มน่าจะอยากคุยกับคุณ ตอนเช้าน่ะนะครับ ผมว่า ระหว่างนั้น ผม...”

บอนด์ลุกขึ้นยืนระหว่างที่เขายังพูดไม่จบแล้วเดินออกไปจากห้องน้ำ ต้องใช้เวลาหลายอึดใจทีเดียวกว่าคิวจะรู้ตัวว่าควรจะเดินตามไป เขาพบว่าบอนด์ไปอยู่ในครัวและรื้อตู้ของเขาอยู่ เจมส์ บอนด์ ผู้ซึ่งใช้เวลาสองเดือนในประเทศไทยและหายตัวไปอีกสองสัปดาห์ เจมส์ บอนด์ กับเลือดเปื้อนดินปืนและริมฝีปากที่แข็งกร้าว เจมส์ บอนด์ ที่เปลือยท่อนบนอยู่ในครัวของคิว

เขาหยิบขวดไวน์เมอร์ล็อตออกมาจากตู้ในครัว

“นี่นายมีแค่นี้จริงๆ เหรอ”

“ก็ต้องขออภัยนะครับที่ตอนนี้โรงกลั่นแอลกอฮอล์ของผมไม่ไดเปิดทำการ” คิวตอบ ทั้งหงุดหงิดเล็กๆ และอายหน่อยๆ

บอนด์เลิกคิ้ว เขาดึงจุกคอร์กออกแล้วดื่มไวน์นั้นจากขวดก่อนจะนั่งลงที่โต๊ะในครัวอย่างกับว่าคิวควรจะนั่งกับเขาด้วย เพียงแต่คิวกลัวว่าทันทีที่เขานั่งลงจะมีอะไรสักอย่างระเบิดขึ้น อาจจะเป็นหัวของเขาเองก็ได้ เขาจึงยืนอยู่อย่างนั้นและมองบอนด์ค่อยๆ สูบไวน์สุดแพงของเขาไปหมด เขาอยากจะถามว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่ในขณะเดียวกันเขาก็ไม่อยากรู้เลย

เมื่อไวน์นั้นหมดขวด บอนด์ถึงได้ช่างพูดขึ้นหน่อย

“อย่าเพิ่งบอกใครว่าฉันกลับมาแล้วนะ” เขาพูด

คิวกะพริบตา “ผมมีหน้าที่…”

“นายเป็นควอเตอร์มาสเตอร์ของใครกันแน่?” บอนด์เงยขึ้นมองเขา “อย่าเพิ่งบอกใครว่าฉันกลับมาแล้ว”

“แต่ว่า…” คิวทอดเสียง “แล้วคุณกลับมาทำไม?”

ดวงตาของบอนด์เปลี่ยนประกายเล็กน้อย “ฉันทำงานเสร็จแล้ว”

จบเรื่องแค่นั้น เขาไม่อยากพูดต่อ แล้วคิวก็จะไม่มีทาง _ขอ_ ให้เขาพูดต่อ นั่นมันไร้สาระ ดูเหมือนสิ่งเดียวที่บอนด์ต้องการจากเขาในเวลานี้คือที่ที่จะสามารถพักได้สักหน่อย

“ผมมีโซฟาปรับนอน” คิวได้ยินเสียงตัวเองพูดออกมา “ผมจะขอกลับไปนอนก่อนนะครับ ถ้าคุณโอเค”

ความเงียบทำให้เขารู้ว่าเขาทำได้ เขาเริ่มก้าวเท้าออกจากครัวก่อนจะหันกลับไปมองทันที่จะเห็นมือของบอนด์กำขวดเปล่าแน่นจนข้อขาวไปหมด

“แยกขยะรีไซเคิลด้วยนะครับ” คิวบอกก่อนจะกลับไปนอน

\- - -

เขาตื่นก่อนบอนด์ ซึ่งสำหรับเขาแล้วก็น่าประหลาดใจมากเพราะเขาคิดเสมอว่าบอนด์จะต้องเป็นคนแบบที่ตื่นพร้อมแสงแรกของดวงอาทิตย์ ใส่รองเท้าผ้าใบแล้วรีบไปออกกำลังกายหรือทำอะไรไร้สาระแบบนั้น คิวเดินเข้าไปในครัวและเริ่มต้มน้ำร้อนโดยที่พบว่าบอนด์ยังคงหลับอยู่บนโซฟา ไม่ได้คิดจะดึงขยายให้มันกลายเป็นเตียงด้วยซ้ำ แล้วเขาก็นอนนิ่งเหมือนซากศพ กอดอกราวกับการนอนเป็นเรื่องเสียเวลาในชีวิต คิวรินชาให้ตัวเอง เลี้ยงแมว แล้วค่อยๆ ย่องกลับไปในห้องตัวเอง

หลายชั่วโมงต่อมาบอนด์จึงมายืนพิงกรอบประตูหน้าห้องพลางขมวดคิ้วมองเขา คิวกำลังเขียนโปรแกรมอะไรบางอย่างอยู่หน้าคอม

“นี่ใส่ชุดนอนลายสก็อตต์เรอะ?” บอนด์ถาม

“ก็มัน _วันเสาร์_ ” คิวตอบราวกับแค่นั้นก็เป็นเหตุผลที่เพียงพอแล้ว “แล้วนี่ก็ของขวัญจากแม่ผมนะ”

บอนด์ยังไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อ และตอนที่เขาเดินมานั่งลงตรงหน้าสิ่งเดียวที่คิวทำได้ก็คือการมองหัวนมกับรอยเนื้อเยื่อแผลเป็นบนอกขวาของเขากับรอยเย็บแผลของคิวเองเหนือแผลเป็นเหล่านั้น ปลายนิ้วของเขาที่พรมอยู่บนคีย์บอร์ดรู้สึกเกร็งชาเย็นเฉียบขึ้นมาทันที

“คุณจะบอกเหตุผลที่บุกเข้ามาในบ้านของผมหรือเปล่าครับ หรือจะเอาแต่วิจารณ์ลักษณะการแต่งตัวของผมเท่านั้น”

“ฉันต้องหาคนเย็บแผลให้ แล้วฉันก็ไว้ใจนาย” บอนด์ตอบง่ายๆ อย่างนั้น

คิวก้มลงจัดแว่นบนหน้า

“นั่นก็คงบ่งบอกถึงความสัมพันธ์ในหน้าที่การงานของเราได้เหมือนกันล่ะมั้งครับ แต่ก็ยังมีคำถามเรื่องที่ทำไมคุณไม่ต้องการให้คนอื่นรู้ว่าคุณอยู่ที่นี่”

“ฉันเกลียดการต้องเข้ารายงานตัวในวันเสาร์” บอนด์ตอบแล้วยิ้ม “เดี๋ยววันจันทร์ฉันก็ไปรายงานตัวกับเอ็มเอง ระหว่างนั้น จะขอบคุณมากถ้านายไม่บอกใครว่าฉันอยู่ไหนนะ”

คิวดูไม่ออกว่าบอนด์พูดจริงหรือพูดเล่น เพราะต่อให้มันฟังดูเป็นเหตุผลที่ไร้สาระเป็นบ้าแต่มันก็ฟังดูเป็นบอนด์มากๆ และนั่นทำให้คิวรู้ตัวว่าเขาเชื่อคนตรงหน้า แล้วบอนด์ก็ _ไว้ใจ_ เขา คิวไม่อาจปฏิเสธความภาคภูมิใจที่ฟูขึ้นในอกเมื่อได้ยินเขาพูดออกมา 007 เป็นสายลับคนสำคัญที่สุดของ MI6 และเขาไว้ใจคิวมากกว่าคนอื่นๆ ทั้งหมด เขายกนิ้วจากคีย์บอร์ดขึ้นมาดัดนิ้วเล่น

“ก็ได้” คิวตอบ “ผมยังไม่ได้ปิดกาต้มน้ำร้อนนะ ถ้าคุณอยากดื่มชา หรือผมว่าผมมีกาแฟด้วย… อยู่ที่ไหนสักที่”

แล้วเขาก็กลับไปเขียนโปรแกรมต่อ เวลาผ่านไปเกือบหนึ่งนาทีเต็มก่อนที่บอนด์จะพูดขึ้น “ขอบคุณนะ คิว”

แล้วเขาก็ปล่อยให้คิวอยู่ตามลำพัง ห้านาทีต่อมาเมื่อคิวเดินเข้าไปในครัว ร่องรอยทุกอย่างของบอนด์ก็หายไปหมดแล้ว

\- - -

เรื่องของเรื่องคือบอนด์ไปรายงานตัวกับเอ็มวันจันทร์นั้นจริงๆ คิวเพิ่งรู้ตอนที่แทนเนอร์เดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับแฟ้มที่หนาพอจะเป็นหนังสือได้ทั้งเล่ม ดูสีหน้าเขาหงุดหงิดทีเดียว

“คุณดักสายโทรออกจากสถานทูตที่กรุงเทพฯ ได้รึเปล่า?” เขาถาม

คิวมองหน้าเขาแบบที่บอกว่า _ขอร้องล่ะ_ ก่อนจะทำตามคำสั่ง

“บอนด์กลับมาแล้วนะ” แทนเนอร์บอก

คิวหันขวับไปก่อนจะพยักหน้า ทำสีหน้าไร้เดียงสา

“ค่อยโล่งใจหน่อย” เขาพูดโดยไม่ลดความเร็วในการพิมพ์ลงเลย “บาดเจ็บตรงไหนรึเปล่า?”

“แผลโดนแทงที่บ่าขวา” แทนเนอร์กระแทกแฟ้มนั้นลงบนโต๊ะ “ใครไม่รู้เย็บแผลให้เขาได้ชุ่ยเป็นบ้า”

 _ยังดีกว่าไหมขัดฟันแล้วกันน่ะ_ คิวอยากจะพูดแต่ก็ไม่ได้พูด อีกอย่าง… เขาไม่ทันได้เตรียมตัว

“เอ็มมีสายตรงจากสถานทูตต่อเข้าไปในแล็ปท็อปของเขาแล้ว” คิวตอบ “มีอะไรอีกไหมครับ?”

“ต้องหาปืนใหม่ให้บอนด์” แทนเนอร์ตบบ่าคิวเบาๆ “เห็นว่ากระบอกที่นายให้หายไปกับกองเพลิงแล้ว”

คิวถอนใจ “ก็ตามเคย”

\- - -

ครั้งต่อไปที่คิวได้พบบอนด์เป็นคืนฝนกระหน่ำที่เขาไปจ่ายตลาดซื้อของเข้าบ้านและเปียกฝนเย็นเฉียบไปหมด เขาก้าวเข้าไปในบ้านและเห็นเงาตะคุ่มยืนพิงผนัง คิวจึงรีบทิ้งถุงในมือไปคว้าปืนที่เหน็บอยู่ข้างตัว แต่เมื่อเขาเห็นว่าเงานั้นคือบอนด์ อะดรีนาลีนที่หลั่งอยู่ก็หลีกทางให้กับความรำคาญแทน

“ให้ตายเถอะ” เขาพูด “ผมเกือบยิงคุณแล้ว”

สีหน้าของบอนด์ดูขำ “นี่นายโตพอจะพกของพรรค์นั้นแล้วเหรอ”

“ขอบอกว่ามุกเรื่องอายุมันไม่ตลกมาตั้งแต่แรกแล้วนะครับ”

คิวเก็บปืนและเริ่มเก็บข้าวของที่หล่นกระจายเต็มพื้น แอปเปิ้ลลูกหนึ่งกลิ้งออกจากถุงไปอยู่ที่ปลายเท้าบอนด์ซึ่งเขาก็เก็บมันขึ้นมากัดเสียงดังกร้วม คิวมองหน้าค้อนแต่ก็ไม่พูดว่าอะไร เขาเดินเข้าไปในครัว รู้ว่าบอนด์เดินตามเขาเข้ามา บนโต๊ะนั้นมีขวดเหล้าสก็อตช์ที่คิวไม่ได้เป็นคนซื้อมาเองแน่ๆ ดูเหมือนครั้งนี้บอนด์เตรียมตัวมาดีหน่อย คิววางถุงบนเคาท์เตอร์แล้วหันกลับไป

“นึกว่าคุณควรจะอยู่สเปนซะอีก” เขาพูด

“ฉันทำงานเสร็จแล้ว” บอนด์ตอบ

คิวยังไม่วางใจ

“คุณไม่ได้บาดเจ็บใช่มั้ย?” เขามองบอนด์ตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า “มีกระดูกหลุดตรงไหนรึเปล่า? หรือว่าเลือด? จะบอกให้นะว่าแทนเนอร์บอกว่าฝีเย็บแผลของผมมันห่วยมาก ดังนั้นถ้าจะมาหาคนปฐมพยาบาลให้ ผมว่าคุณไปหาที่อื่นดีกว่า”

“ฉันไม่ได้บาดเจ็บ” บอนด์ตอบ

แล้วเขาก็นั่งลงที่โต๊ะ วางแอปเปิ้ลในมือและรินเหล้าให้ตัวเอง เวลาผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่ทีเดียวที่คิวได้แต่มองเขาที่นั่งตรงนั้นอย่างกับเป็นเพื่อนร่วมห้องของคิวอะไรอย่างนั้น แล้วเขาก็เริ่มเอาของที่ซื้อมาเก็บเข้าที่

เขาไม่เคยได้ยินว่ามีสายลับคนใดทำแบบนี้มาก่อน ยิ่งโดยเฉพาะนี่เป็นบอนด์ มีคนมาเตือนเขาเรื่องบอนด์ แน่อยู่แล้ว ชายตรงหน้าเขานั้นเอาแน่เอานอนอะไรไม่ได้และมักจะทิ้งศพไว้เป็นลายแทงยาวเป็นทางไม่ว่าจะไปที่ใด _จะดีที่สุด_ เอ็มเคยบอกเขา _ถ้าไม่ใกล้ชิดกับเขาเกินไป_ คิวรู้ดีว่าเขาทำเรื่องนั้นได้ไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่ แต่ถ้าจะแก้ตัว เขาก็ไม่ได้เป็นคนเชิญบอนด์เข้ามาที่นี่เสียหน่อย เขาหยิบอาหารแมวออกจากถุงแล้วบอนด์ก็ส่งเสียงฮัมจากด้านหลัง

“นายเลี้ยงแมวด้วยเหรอ?”

“เปล่า ผมแค่ชอบอาหารแมว” คิวตอบ นี่พวกเขาจะคุยกัน _เรื่องนี้_ จริงๆ เหรอ?

“เขาชื่ออะไร?” บอนด์ถาม เพราะดูเหมือนจะต้องคุยเรื่องนี้แหละ

“ผมไม่อยากบอกคุณ”

“ชื่ออะไรเกี่ยวกับคอมพิวเตอร์รึเปล่า?”

“ไม่ มัน… ” คิวหมุนตัวกลับมาและพยายามทำสีหน้าโหดที่สุด ซึ่งยากมากเพราะเขาน่าจะหนักเพียงครึ่งเดียวของบอนด์และยังเปียกชุ่มไปทั้งตัว “คุณมาทำบ้าอะไรที่นี่?”

“ก็บ้านฉันอยู่ลอนดอน” บอนด์พูด

คิวปิดประตูตู้ บอนด์แม่งเลี่ยงคำถามเก่งเป็นบ้า โคตรน่าโมโห

“ผมหมายถึงที่นี่ ที่บ้านของผม ที่คุณแอบเข้ามา อีกแล้ว”

บอนด์ทำริมฝีปากเป็นคำว่า _อ้อ_ โดยไม่ส่งเสียงและดื่มเหล้าในมือจนหมดแก้ว

“ฉันอยากมาผ่อนคลายหน่อย” เขาตอบ

คิวกะพริบตาปริบๆ “ที่นี่น่ะนะ”

“ฉันไม่ได้อยากให้นายตกใจ” บอนด์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเหมือนจะรู้สึกผิด แต่แล้วเขาก็ยิ้มกว้าง แล้วคิวก็ลืมที่จะหงุดหงิดไปชั่วขณะ

เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองเข้าใจจุดประสงค์ของบอนด์แม้แต่น้อย แต่เขาก็ไม่มีแรงที่จะพยายามจี้ถามเหมือนกัน บอนด์ชอบเก็บความลับ แล้วคิวก็ให้เกียรติเขาในเรื่องนั้นพอ

“รอบหน้าคุณโทรมาก่อนได้นี่” เขาพูด “แทนที่จะทำผมแทบหัวใจวาย”

“ฉันจะพยายามไม่ลืมนะ”

ทั้งคู่รู้ดีว่าบอนด์ไม่มีทางจำได้ แต่อย่างน้อยคิวก็รู้สึกดีที่ได้ยินเช่นนั้น เมื่อเขาหายโกรธ คิวจึงเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าเขาหนาวแค่ไหน เสื้อของเขาเปียกชุ่มและลมเย็นๆ ในนี้ก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลย คิวตัวสั่น เขาต้องไปเปลี่ยนชุด แต่จู่ๆ เขาก็รู้สึกตะขิดตะขวงใจที่จะทำอย่างนั้นระหว่างที่บอนด์อยู่ตรงนี้ เขาควรจะต้องบอกก่อนรึเปล่า? คิวยืนนิ่งเป็นนาทีพยายามตัดสินใจว่าเขาต้องบอกหรือไม่ และสุดท้ายเขาก็แค่เดินไปทางห้องน้ำและเริ่มถอดเสื้อผ้าเปียกๆ ออกพลางเหลือบมองเหลียวหลังว่าบอนด์จะเดินตามมารึเปล่า เขาไม่ได้ตามมา แล้วก็ไม่รู้ทำไมเหมือนกัน แต่คิวกลับไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังรู้สึกโล่งใจหรือผิดหวังกันแน่

คิวอาบน้ำอุ่นและพันผ้าเช็ดตัวที่เอวออกมาจากห้องน้ำพลางเช็ดแว่นที่ขึ้นฝ้า บอนด์นั่งอยู่บนโซฟาเกาหูแมวของเขาอยู่

“เขาชื่ออะไรน่ะ?” บอนด์ถามอีกครั้ง

“สตราวินสกี้”

“นายเป็นแฟนดนตรีคลาสสิคเหรอ?” ดูบอนด์ประหลาดใจจริงๆ

“ผมไม่ฟัง _วันไดเร็กชั่น_ น่ะ ถ้าคุณคิดอย่างนั้น”

บอนด์ทำหน้าประหลาดใจจริงจังเมื่อได้ยินอย่างนั้น ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้คิวยิ้ม เขาเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่ฉลาดที่สุด แต่เรื่องของป๊อบคัลเจอร์ก็รอดหูรอดตาคนอย่างเจมส์ บอนด์ไปได้เหมือนกัน การได้รู้เช่นนั้นทำให้เขาดูเป็นมนุษย์ปกติขึ้นมาอีกมากทีเดียว เริ่มไม่ใช่คนสองมิติ แต่เป็นสามมิติ จับต้องได้

“คุณควรจะสำนึกว่าตัวเองโชคดีนะ” คิวพูดพลางพยักพเยิดไปทางสตราวินสกี้ “ปกติเขาไม่ชอบคนแปลกหน้าหรอก”

“บังเอิญฉันเป็นคนมีเสน่ห์ไง”

บอนด์เกาใต้คางสตราวินสกี้ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเขา จู่ๆ คิวก็เพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่านุ่งผ้าเช็ดตัวอยู่ผืนเดียวและรู้สึกราวกับเปลือยอยู่ เขารู้สึกว่าไม่ควรจะตอบคำนั้นของบอนด์ เขาก็เลยไม่ตอบ ได้แต่หมุนตัวหันหลังกลับไปแต่งตัว

เช้าวันถัดมาบอนด์ก็ยังอยู่ที่นั่น แต่วันนี้เขาตื่นก่อนคิว

“อรุณสวัสดิ์” เขาทักตอนที่กำลังวิดพื้นอยู่บนโต๊ะของคิว _บนโต๊ะของคิว_

“ผมยังใช้โต๊ะนั้นกินข้าวนะ” คิวพูด ซึ่งก็ถือว่าโกหก ปกติแล้วเขากินอาหารหน้าคอมต่างหาก แต่เขาก็ยังกินที่โต๊ะนั่นได้ “แล้วคุณก็ไม่ใส่เสื้อด้วย”

“เดี๋ยวเช็ดให้” บอนด์ตอบ

 _ไม่ใช่ประเด็นซะหน่อย_ คิวคิด แต่เขาก็ไม่พูดอะไรอย่างอื่น เขาทำขนมปังปิ้งแล้วเดินกลับเข้าห้องตัวเองไป

ชีวิตของคิวไม่ค่อยมีเรื่องตื่นเต้นอะไร แม้จะทำงานในวงการจารกรรมแต่คิวก็ไม่คิดว่าตัวเขาเป็นคนน่าสนใจอะไรเท่าไหร่ เขาชอบอยู่กับแมวของตัวมากกว่าอยู่กับคนอื่น ช่วงเวลาดีๆ ของเขาคือการได้พักผ่อนตอนกลางคืนกับมันฝรั่งสักถุงและเจาะเข้าฐานข้อมูลเข้ารหัสอะไรสักแห่ง ทั้งชีวิตเขาเคยเดทกับคนแค่สี่คน และหนึ่งในนั้นยังนับไม่ได้เสียด้วยซ้ำเพราะเขายังเรียนชั้นประถมอยู่เลย เคยมีคนบอกคิวว่าเขาฉลาดเกินไป แล้วยังผอมแห้งเกินไป และมีคนรักเก่าคนหนึ่งบอกว่าเขาควรจะไปตัดผมอย่างแรง… ประเด็นคือ ชีวิตของคิวไม่ได้น่าสนใจขนาดนั้น

แต่ดูเหมือน เจมส์ บอนด์ จะรู้สึกว่าเขาน่าสนอกสนใจเป็นที่สุด

เวลาที่เขาไม่ได้ออกกำลังอยู่กับพื้นที่หลากหลายในบ้านของคิว เขาจะยืนค้ำหัวคิวดูคิวทำงาน ตอนแรกคิวก็รู้สึกว่ามันรบกวนจิตใจไม่ใช่น้อย แต่บอนด์ก็ยืนเฉยๆ โดยไม่พูดอะไรทั้งนั้น เขาเอาแต่ดู แล้วบางทีก็ทำความสะอาดปืนไปด้วย คืนนั้นเขาเสนอตัวจ่ายค่าอาหารที่สั่งมากินกันด้วยซ้ำ คิวรู้สึกว่าเรื่องทั้งหมดมันช่างสับสนที่สุด

เขาอยู่ที่บ้านคิวตลอดช่วงวันหยุด ในช่วงนั้นคิวก็ได้รู้เรื่องสองสามอย่างเกี่ยวกับเขา

  1. บอนด์ออกกำลังแทบจะตลอดเวลา

  2. เขาชอบเหล้าสก็อตช์จริงๆ

  3. เขากินแตงดองจากขวด

  4. เขาไม่ใช่คนอารมณ์ด้านชาอย่างที่คิวคิด




คืนวันอาทิตย์ จู่ๆ บอนด์ก็พูดขึ้นว่า “ขอบคุณนะ คิว” แล้วเขาก็จากไป

เช้าวันจันทร์คนก็พูดกันทั่วว่าบอนด์กลับมาแล้ว และคิวก็แกล้งทำเป็นไม่รู้อีกครั้ง

\- - -

ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปจากเดิม เว้นแต่ว่าทุกอย่างเปลี่ยน ไม่ใช่เรื่องจับต้องได้หรอก ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่คิวจะสามารถชี้เฉพาะไปได้ แต่ทุกอย่างก็ดูแตกต่างไปจากเก่า เรื่องหนึ่งคือการที่บอนด์เพ่นพ่านลงมาที่แผนกคิวมากกว่าที่เคย แม้เขาจะยังไม่รู้จักรักษาอาวุธและอุปกรณ์อะไรๆ ที่คิวให้ไปก็ตาม ที่จริงมันก็มีอยู่แค่นั้น มีแต่คิวที่ _รู้สึก_ ว่าเรื่องระหว่างเขาสองคนเปลี่ยนไป อาจจะเรียกได้ว่าสบายใจขึ้นเวลาอยู่ด้วยกันมั้ง เขาก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน

\- - -

ครั้งต่อไปนั้น คิวรอเขาอยู่แล้ว

เขาอยู่บ้านในคืนวันทำงาน กินบะหมี่สำเร็จรูปและออกแบบอินเตอร์เฟซระบบใหม่อยู่ตอนที่เขาได้ยินเสียงประหลาดด้านนอกหน้าต่างห้องนอน เมื่อคิวรูดเปิดม่านก็เห็นบอนด์ยืนอยู่บนบันไดหนีไฟ ทำตัวไร้เดียงสาที่สุดแต่กำลังสะเดาะกลอนหน้าต่างนั่นอยู่

“เข้าทางประตูก็ได้นะ” คิวพูด “มันมีสิ่งที่เรียกว่าการเคาะประตูอยู่ในโลก”

“ฉันไม่แน่ใจว่านายอยู่บ้าน” บอนด์ไถลตัวเข้ามาตามหน้าต่างอย่างง่ายดายที่สุดก่อนจะปิดมันกั้นลมหนาวจากภายนอก “แต่ก็ดีใจที่นายอยู่”

คิวปลื้มอยู่ได้ประมาณสี่วินาทีก่อนจะเห็นว่าแขนของบอนด์ห้อยหลุดจากบ่าอย่างผิดรูป เขานิ่วหน้าโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ บอนด์ก็แค่เดินไปนั่งบนเตียงและถอดเสื้อโค้ทออก

“ผมว่าเราไม่ควรทำแบบน้ีจนติดเป็นนิสัยนะ” คิวพูดแล้วบอนด์ก็หัวเราะอย่างเจ็บปวด

“จัดให้มันเข้าที่ให้หน่อยได้มั้ย?” แขนของเขาห้อยไร้เรี่ยวแรง “แค่จับบ่าเอาไว้”

“ผมไม่คิดว่า…”

“คิว” บอนด์พูด “ขอร้องล่ะ”

เขาคุกเข่าหน้าบอนด์และใช้มือหนึ่งจับบ่าหนาเอาไว้ จับแขนของบอนด์ด้วยมืออีกข้าง

“อย่างนี้เหรอ?”

“ใช่แล้ว” บอนด์ผ่อนลมหายใจ “ทีนี้ก็ยัดมันกลับเข้าที่”

คิวลังเลแล้วบอนด์ก็พูดขึ้น “ไม่ต้องกลัว”

“ผมไม่ได้กลัว” คิวแย้ง ทั้งที่จริงๆ แล้วเขาก็กลัว แค่กลัวนิดหน่อย… เอ็มจะว่ายังไงกันถ้าเขาสร้างความเสียหายถาวรบนร่างกายของสายลับที่ล้ำค่าที่สุดของเอ็ม?

คิวสูดลมหายใจลึกก่อนจะดันบ่าของบอนด์กลับเข้าเบ้า เสียงกระดูกลั่นดังขึ้นก่อนจะเป็นเสียงคลิ้ก บอนด์ครางเบาๆ แต่นอกจากนั้นเขาก็ไม่ได้มีท่าทีจะบ่งบอกถึงความไม่สบายเนื้อตัว คิวยังจับบ่าของเขาอยู่

“นั่นมัน… โอเครึเปล่าครับ?”

“โอเคเลย” บอนด์ตอบ

แต่คิวก็ยังไม่ได้ปล่อย เขาสัมผัสผิวและกล้ามเนื้อตรงนั้นและไม่ได้ปล่อยมือ เขาไม่ได้คิดที่จะทำอย่างนั้นเสียด้วยซ้ำ เขาก็แค่มองบ่าของบอนด์แล้วก็นึกสงสัย _คุณทำแบบนั้นได้ยังไงกัน_ _?_ จนกระทั่งมือของบอนด์วางลงบนมือของเขาเองนั่นแหละเขาถึงได้รู้สึกตัว แล้วเขาก็พยายามดึงมือของตัวเองออกมา แต่มือของบอนด์ก็ยังจับเอาไว้ตรงนั้น

“โอเครึเปล่า?”

“แน่สิผมโอเคอยู่แล้ว” คิวตอบ “ผมไม่ใช่คนที่ไหล่หลุดนะ”

ในที่สุดเขาก็ดึงมือออกได้แล้วรีบยืนขึ้น ดึงเสื้อไหมพรมให้กลับลงมาตรงจุดที่มันร่นขึ้นไป

“แปลว่าคุณทำงานเสร็จแล้วสินะครับ?”

“ใช่” บอนด์ยังคงนั่งอยู่บนเตียงของเขาระหว่างที่ดึงแขนเสื้อลงและจัดกระดุมข้อมือ “เกลียดรัสเซียช่วงหน้าหนาวเป็นบ้า”

คิวพยักหน้า ทั้งที่ตัวเขาเองไม่เคยไปรัสเซีย เท่ากับเขาไม่มีทางรู้ได้ เรื่องนี้… ไม่ว่าจะเรียกว่ามันคืออะไร… กลายเป็นเรื่องปกติระหว่างเขาทั้งสองคน และคิวก็รู้สึกสบายใจกับมันมากพอที่จะไม่คิดถามอะไร เขารู้ว่าบอนด์จะอยู่ต่อ เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องถาม

“โซฟายังจัดไว้อยู่นะ” เขาพูด “คิดว่าสตราวินสกี้คงดีใจที่ได้เจอคุณ”

บอนด์เหยียดและหมุนแขนที่ดูเหมือนจะปกติแล้ว แต่เขาก็ยิ้มให้คิวเห็นว่าเขาได้ยินสิ่งที่พูด ตอนที่เขายืนขึ้นนั้น บอนด์จับท้ายทอยของคิวบางเบา

“ขอบคุณนะ คิว” เขาพูด

เช้าวันต่อมาคิวไปทำงานที่ MI6 โดยที่บอนด์ยังนอนกรนอยู่บนโซฟาบ้านเขา เขาคิดจะทิ้งโน้ตไว้แต่สุดท้ายก็ตัดสินใจว่ามันเป็นการกระทำที่ไร้สาระ ยังไงบอนด์ก็ต้องรู้อยู่แล้วว่าเขาออกไปแล้ว เขาก็เลยแค่ออกไปเฉยๆ

ที่ตลกก็คือวันนั้นเอ็มเอาแต่พล่ามไม่หยุดเรื่องที่บอนด์เป็นผู้ชายไร้ความรับผิดชอบพึ่งพาไม่ได้ที่สุดเท่าที่เขาเคยต้องทนทรมานทำงานด้วยมาและนั่นทำให้คิวต้องยกแก้วชาขึ้นจรดปากซ่อนรอยยิ้ม เช้าวันถัดมาบอนด์ถึงกลับมารายงานตัวกับเอ็ม

\- - -

เรื่องเป็นอย่างนั้นต่อมาอีกหลายเดือน เมื่อเสร็จภารกิจ ไม่ว่าจะหายไปนานแค่ไหน บอนด์จะโผล่มาที่บ้านของคิวและ… นั่งเล่น เพราะไม่รู้จะอธิบายด้วยคำอื่นว่ายังไง บางครั้งเขามาอยู่แค่ไม่กี่ชั่วโมง แต่บางครั้งก็อยู่หลายวัน มันกลายเป็นนิสัยปกติเสียจนคิวสั่งทำกุญแจอีกชุดหนึ่งแล้วเช้าวันหนึ่งเขาก็วางทิ้งไว้บนโต๊ะให้เจมส์เสียเฉยๆ อย่างนั้นเพื่อให้ไม่ต้องมีบทสนทนาอะไรเกี่ยวกับมัน คิวไม่เคยถามเหตุผล หรือถามว่าภารกิจเป็นอย่างไร หรือจริงๆ แล้วมันเกิดเรื่องบ้าห่านรกอะไรกันแน่ ส่วนสุดท้ายมันเป็นสิ่งที่เขาสงสัยใคร่รู้จริงๆ แต่เขาก็สบายใจกับมันเสียจนเขาไม่อยากจะว่าอะไร

คืนวันหนึ่งเขากลับมาถึงบ้านและพบว่าทั้งห้องมีกลิ่นอาหารอิตาเลียนอวลไปหมด สำหรับคิวแล้วเรื่องนี้น่าตกใจยิ่งกว่าการที่บอนด์แอบเข้ามาพร้อมกับแผลบนบ่าที่ใช้ไหมขัดฟันเย็บไว้เสียอีก เขาเดินเข้าไปในครัวอย่างระมัดระวังและพบว่าบอนด์นั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะกับสิ่งที่ดูเหมือนซิติอบกับขนมปังกระเทียม นอกจากนั้นคิวยังเห็นขวดไวน์เมอร์ล็อตที่ยังไม่ได้เปิด แบบเดียวกับที่บอนด์ฉกไปดื่มอย่างหยาบคายในคืนแรกที่เขามาที่นี่

“อืม” คิวพูด

บอนด์นั่งกินอยู่แล้ว แต่ก็มีจานวางอยู่อีกจาน เห็นได้ชัดว่าเป็นของคิว

“หวังว่านายจะชอบอาหารอิตาเลียนนะ” เขาพูด “มันดีกว่าบะหมี่สำเร็จรูปที่นายกินทุกทีเยอะเลย”

“ผมไม่ได้…”

“นั่งสิ” บอนด์พูด แล้วคิวก็นั่ง

เขาหยิบส้อมขึ้นมาและเขี่ยซิติในจาน ตอนที่เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาอีกที บอนด์ก็มองหน้าเขานิ่งรอให้เขาเอามันเข้าปาก คิวค่อยๆ เอาส้อมเข้าปากช้าๆ กลัวนิดๆ ว่านี่จะเป็นการเล่นกลอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้น นี่ก็เป็นกลที่อร่อยมากทีเดียว คิวส่งเสียงฮัมอย่างเอร็ดอร่อยระหว่างที่ดวงตาเหลือบมองขวดไวน์

“ที่จริงสก็อตช์จะอร่อยกว่าเยอะนะ” บอนด์พูด

คิวเปิดจุกคอร์กแล้วรินไวน์ให้ทั้งคู่

แล้วทั้งสองก็ทานอาหารค่ำ ทานด้วยกัน มันดูสนิทสนมใกล้ชิดกันอย่างประหลาดเสียจนคิวเกือบจะจินตนาการให้มีเทียนจุดอยู่ตรงกลางโต๊ะ โชคดีที่ไม่มีเทียน เพราะไม่อย่างนั้นมันจะยิ่งไร้สติ ไร้สติกว่าที่เป็นอยู่แล้ว คิวจำครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาทานอาหารบนโต๊ะตัวนี้ไม่ได้เสียด้วยซ้ำ ไม่ต้องพูดถึงการทานกับคนอื่นเลย

อาหารค่ำมื้อนั้นดำเนินไปเงียบๆ แต่ไม่กระอักกระอ่วน และหลังจากทานเสร็จบอนด์ก็ลุกไปจากโต๊ะโดยไม่เก็บจาน เขาทิ้งตัวลงบนโซฟาแล้วสตราวินสกี้ก็โดดตรงขึ้นไปขดตัวอยู่บนตักของเขาและทำให้คิวรู้สึกอิจฉาพิลึก

“งานแย่ชิบหาย” บอนด์พูดเกือบจะแผ่วเกินจะได้ยิน

คิวไม่ตอบว่าอะไรไปครู่ใหญ่ เขาชินกับการที่บอนด์ไม่พูดอะไรเรื่องงานเสียจนตอนแรกเขาไม่รู้ว่าจะตอบว่าอะไร

“เหรอ?” สุดท้ายเขาก็พูดไปแค่นั้น

บอนด์ส่งเสียงฮัมเป็นการรับ

“มันเป็นกระบวนการค้ามนุษย์ไปทำงานทางเพศ แน่นอนว่าเรารู้อยู่แล้ว” เขานิ่งไปนานทีเดียว คิวก็แค่รอเงียบๆ “เด็กผู้หญิงที่อายุน้อยที่สุดแค่แปดขวบ”

เขาไม่ได้พูดอะไรอย่างอื่น แต่ดวงตาของเขากลับมุ่นมัวไม่สดใส นั่นทำให้คิวรู้ว่าเขากำลังระลึกถึงเหตุการณ์นั้น ทุกรายละเอียดของมัน เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดอะไรดี อันที่จริงเขาแทบจะมั่นใจว่าไม่ว่าเขาจะพูดอะไรก็คงไม่สามารถทำให้บอนด์รู้สึกดีขึ้นได้ เขาจึงไม่พูดอะไรเกี่ยวกับเรื่องนั้นเลย ต่อให้บอนด์ช่วยเด็กคนนั้นมาได้ ซึ่งคิวก็แน่ใจว่าเขาช่วยออกมา แต่มันก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าไม่ได้เกิดเรื่องเลวร้ายเช่นนั้นขึ้น คิวรู้เรื่องนั้นดี

“อยากดูมั้ยว่าคืนนี้ทีวีมีอะไรดู?” เขาพูดแบบนั้นแทน

ทั้งคู่นั่งดู _ลูเธอร์_ ที่เอามาฉายซ้ำโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจดูอย่างจริงจังอะไร คิวรู้สึกงี่เง่ามากที่ไม่ได้รู้ตัวก่อนหน้านี้ทั้งที่บอนด์ก็แทบจะบอกเขาอยู่โต้งๆ… เขามาที่บ้านของคิวเพื่อผ่อนคลายสักพัก จริงๆ แล้วมันก็เป็นเหตุเป็นผลอยู่เหมือนกัน… เว้นแต่ที่ว่าคิวเป็นคิว แล้วบอนด์ก็เป็น… เป็นบอนด์ คิวไม่มีอะไรจะให้เขามากนักไม่ใช่เหรอ

“ทำไมเป็นที่นี่ล่ะ” เขาถามโดยไม่ละสายตาจากทีวี “คือ ผมก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรนะ แต่ทำไมคุณถึงมา _ที่นี่_?”

ความเงียบที่ตามมาเหมือนจะยาวนานเกินไปและนั่นทำให้คิวนึกกลัวว่าตัวเองได้พูดสิ่งที่ไม่ควรพูดไปเสียแล้ว แต่แล้วบอนด์ก็พูดออกมา “นายไม่ถามคำถาม”

“ผม…” คิวคิดไปชั่วอึดใจ “ผมคงไม่เคยคิดจะถามล่ะมั้ง”

เขาหันไปมองบอนด์และเห็นว่าบอนด์กำลังยิ้มให้เขาอย่างกับว่าเขาพูดสิ่งที่แสนสำคัญอย่างน่าทึ่งเสียจนบอนด์ไม่อยากจะเชื่อ คิวต้องบังคับให้ตัวเองละสายตามองไปทางอื่น เขารู้สึกไร้เกราะป้องกันอย่างฉับพลันเสียจนเรียกได้ว่าน่ากลัวและใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวไปหมด คิวพยายามอย่างหนักที่จะห้ามความคิดซึ่งกำลังแล่นเข้าในหัว แต่จู่ๆ นั่นก็กลายเป็นความคิดเดียวของเขา… เขาชอบบอนด์ อาจจะติดใจชอบจนไร้สาระด้วยซ้ำ แต่คิวก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาชอบคนผู้นั้นมากเพียงไหน รู้แต่ว่าชอบ… มันทั้งบ้าและอันตรายเอามากๆ ด้วย ฝ่ามือของคิวชื้นเหงื่อและบอนด์ก็ไม่พูดอะไรอย่างอื่น ถ้าคิวไม่ได้หลอกตัวเองก็แสดงว่าเขายังมองคิวด้วยรอยยิ้มน่ารักไร้สติอย่างนั้นอยู่ คิวอยากเปลี่ยนเรื่องอย่างที่สุด

“มังกรโคโมโดกินปืนกระบอกนั้นเข้าไปจริงๆ เหรอ?” เขาถาม

“ _อะไรนะ_ _?_ ”

“ที่เมืองจีน เมื่อปีที่แล้ว” เขารู้ว่าบอนด์มองหน้าเขาอยู่ แต่เขาจะไม่ยอมเสสายตาไปจากหน้าจอทีวีเป็นอันขาด “มันนี่เพนนีบอกว่า…”

แล้วนั่นก็ทำให้บอนด์หัวเราะเสียสติ ซึ่งก็ยิ่งทำให้คิวหน้าแดงขึ้นไปอีก แสดงว่าเขาโดนหลอกเสียแล้ว ให้ตายเถอะมันนี่เพนนี เดี๋ยวก็เอาไวรัสไปใส่แล็ปท็อปของเธอเสียนี่ เขาลืมไปว่าเขากำลังตั้งใจจะไม่มองหน้าบอนด์แล้วหันไปมอง กลายเป็นว่าเวลาที่บอนด์หัวเราะ เส้นลึกบนใบหน้าของเขาจะยิ่งเพิ่มจำนวนโดยเฉพาะที่รอบดวงตา แล้วริมฝีปากของเขาก็หยักขึ้นจนเห็นเหงือก เขาดูมีเสน่ห์ขึ้นอย่างโคตรไม่มีเหตุผล

“ฉันเกือบลืมไปแล้วนะ” เขาพูด

เวลาผ่านไปอีกเป็นนาทีกว่าบอนด์จะหยุดหัวเราะ เขายกนิ้วหนึ่งขึ้นปาดหางตาพลางถอนใจ

“ฉันไม่ได้อยู่รอดูหรอกนะ แต่มันอาจจะกินไปจริงๆ ก็ได้” บอนด์ยื่นมือออกมาทั้งสองข้าง สร้างพื้นที่ความยาวในจินตนาการระหว่างเขาทั้งสองคน “มันตัวใหญ่ชิบหาย”

“ผมไม่เคยเห็นเจ้าตัวอย่างนั้นใกล้ๆ เลย” คิวพูด อย่างน้อยมันนี่เพนนีก็ไม่ได้โกหกเขา

“ไม่ต้องเห็นหรอก” บอนด์ตอบ

บอนด์ยังคงหัวเราะหึๆ ส่งท้าย ริมฝีปากนั้นยังคงหยักขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้ม คิวมั่นใจว่านี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้ยินเสียงเจมส์ บอนด์หัวเราะ และอาจจะเป็นครั้งเดียว เขาเม้มปากและรอจังหวะที่จะขอตัวเข้าห้องตัวเอง แต่แล้ว _ด็อกเตอร์ ฮู_ ก็มา แล้วบอนด์ก็พูดขึ้น

“อ้อ ฉันเคยดูเรื่องนี้สมัยเด็กนะ”

“ผมว่าทุกคนในเกาะบริเตนก็ดูกันทั้งนั้นแหละ” คิวตอบทั้งที่ในหัวยังนึกภาพเด็กน้อยบอนด์ที่นั่งอยู่หน้าเครื่องทีวีเก่าๆ พร้อมกับฮัมเพลงไตเติ้ลไปด้วย

“นายรู้รึเปล่าเหอะว่าด็อกเตอร์คนแรกเป็นใคร?”

“วิลเลียม ฮาร์ทเนลล์”

“เดาถูกล่ะสิ” บอนด์พูด

คิวมองเขาลอดแว่น “ผมไม่เคยเดา”

เขาบอกตัวเองว่าจะกลับห้องเมื่อจบตอนนี้ แต่แล้วตอนใหม่ก็มา แล้วคิวก็ลืมหมดว่าตัวเองจะทำอะไรนอกจากนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น

\- - -

คิวตื่นขณะที่แก้มแนบอยู่กับอะไรสักอย่างที่ทั้งอุ่นและแข็งแกร่ง เขากะพริบตาไล่ความง่วงงุนและมึนไปชั่วขณะเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าเขาไม่ได้อยู่บนเตียง เขานึกได้อย่างเร็วว่าตัวเองคงผลอยหลับไปบนโซฟา และนึกได้เร็วกว่านั้นอีกว่าเขากำลังนอนพิงร่างของบอนด์ แค่นึกจะขยับก็เป็นความคิดที่น่าหวั่นใจที่สุด คิวอยากให้โซฟากลืนร่างเขาเองไปทั้งตัวจะดีกว่าเพื่อจะได้ไม่ต้องเผชิญความจริงนี้เสียเลย

แต่ปัญหาก็คือคิวปวดฉี่มากจริงๆ เขาไม่ได้ขยับต่ออีกเป็นนาที แค่นั่งเกลียดตัวเองไปเงียบๆ แล้วเขาก็ผุดยันตัวขึ้นนั่งตรง อย่างเร็ว อย่างเนียน บอนด์ไม่ได้ขยับตัวแล้วคิวก็ไม่อยากจะเสี่ยงหันไปมองเขา เขาจึงค่อยๆ ยืนขึ้นจากโซฟาอย่างช้าๆ พยายามจะไม่ให้เบาะขยับมากเกินไป พอยืนได้แล้วนั่นแหละคิวถึงได้วิ่งย่องไปเข้าห้องน้ำ

เขาก้าวออกจากห้องน้ำในนาทีต่อมาและเห็นว่าบอนด์กำลังวุ่นวายกับกาต้มน้ำของเขาแล้ว

“ชาใช่มั้ย?” เขาถาม ดวงตาสดใสอย่างกับดอกทานตะวัน

คิวรู้ได้ทันทีว่าบอนด์ตื่นมาสักพักแล้ว นั่นแปลว่าเขาแค่คงนั่งอยู่บนโซฟาเพื่อให้คิวนอนต่ออีกหน่อย และนั่นก็แปลว่าเขาตื่นและอาจจะนั่งมองคิวหลับ แต่เขารู้แน่ๆ ว่าเมื่อคืนคิวนอนซบกับร่างของเขาอยู่ตลอดคืน หูของคิวแดงไปหมด

“ผมสายแล้ว” เขาพูด

แล้วเขาก็วางกลยุทธที่จะยอมไม่ดื่มชาและรีบแต่งตัวไป MI6 คิวเร่งออกจากบ้าน มองบอนด์แค่เพื่อไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายนึกสงสัย และยอมที่จะต้องไปซื้อชาสักแก้วก่อนถึงที่ทำงาน

มันเกิดขึ้น _เมื่อไหร่_ กัน นั่นคือสิ่งที่คิวอยากรู้ ความชอบของเขาอาจจะเกิดขึ้นมาตั้งแต่ต้น เขาก็แค่เพิ่งรู้ตัวเท่านั้นเอง แต่คิวก็ตัดสินใจว่าจะไม่คิดเรื่องนั้น เขามีงานต้องทำ และเขาก็ไม่ใช่คนโง่ เขารู้ดีเกินกว่าจะไปยุ่งเกี่ยวกับคนอย่างบอนด์

\- - -

เขาไม่ได้เจอบอนด์เกือบสองสัปดาห์ เอ็มส่งเขาไปซูดานเพื่อทำ “ภารกิจการเมือง” ซึ่งฟังดูไม่น่าไว้วางใจเลยสำหรับคิว แต่เขาไม่มีทางพูดอย่างนั้นออกมาหรอก ถึงอย่างไรคิวก็คิดว่าเวลาที่ห่างกันจะช่วยให้ทุกอย่างดีขึ้น เห็นได้ชัดกว่าการใช้เวลากับบอนด์มากเกินไปมันแย่ต่อสุขภาพของเขา แถมคิวก็ยังแทบจะแน่ใจแล้วว่าแมวของเขาชอบ 007 มากกว่าตัวเขาเองเสียอีก

ถ้าไม่ได้เข้าที่ทำงาน คิวก็ใช้ชีวิตตามตารางปกติของตัว ออกแบบอุปกรณ์ใหม่ๆ แฮคอะไรสักอย่าง หรือสอนแทนเนอร์ใช้ระบบเมล์ใหม่ แล้วเขาก็ช่วยตัวเอง… อย่างเยอะ… ทั้งบนเตียง ในห้องน้ำ หรือบางทีก็ระหว่างที่นั่งบนโซฟาซึ่งเขาถือว่าเป็นการเอาคืนในรูปแบบพิลึกๆ อย่างหนึ่ง คิวบอกตัวเองว่าความชอบที่เขารู้สึกต่อบอนด์นั้นไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมากกว่าอารมณ์ทางเพศที่ถูกเก็บกดไว้และไม่ได้รับการปลดปล่อย ดังนั้นเขาจึงจำเป็นต้องช่วยตัวเองอย่างมาก

แต่เขาคิดผิด

คิวไม่ได้รู้ตัวจนกระทั่งคืนวันเสาร์เมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงปลดล็อกประตูหน้าบ้าน หัวใจของเขาเต้นแรงแทบจะหลุดจากอก แค่รู้ว่าคนตรงหน้าประตูนั้นเป็นใครก็ทำให้ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าว คิวพยายามตั้งสมาธิกับจอคอมพิวเตอร์อย่างหนักแต่ก็ยังเงี่ยหูฟังเสียงบอนด์ปิดประตู เสียงรองเท้ากระทบพื้นไม้เบาๆ สตราวินสกี้ลุกขึ้นยืนบนเตียงของคิว ยกหางอย่างมีความสุข คิวเกลียดเจ้าแมวนี่จริง

ประตูห้องถูกผลักเปิดออกแล้วบอนด์ก็เดินเข้ามาในชุดเสื้อคลุมกันฝนสีดำพร้อมกับตาข้างหนึ่งที่ช้ำม่วง อันที่จริงมันบวมจนปิดไปเลยทีเดียว

“พระเจ้า” คิวอุทานตอนที่บอนด์พูดขอน้ำแข็ง

เขาประคบน้ำแข็งให้บอนด์ ทั้งสองคนมายืนกันอยู่ในครัวแล้ว สตราวินสกี้ส่งเสียงครางพรือและนัวเนียอยู่ที่เท้า พอมายืนใกล้กันขนาดนี้คิวจึงเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาเตี้ยกว่าบอนด์แค่นิ้วเดียวเท่านั้น ซึ่งถือว่าแปลกมาก เพราะปกติแล้วดูเหมือนบอนด์สูงกว่าเขามากทีเดียว

“แสดงว่างานนี้จบไม่สวยสินะครับ” เขาพูด

“ที่จริงมันจบสวยมากเลยล่ะ” บอนด์ยิ้มน้อยๆ “แค่มีปัญหาที่ชายแดนนิดหน่อยเท่านั้นเอง”

คิวเปลี่ยนมือที่ถือน้ำแข็งเพื่อจะได้ไม่ชาและฟังเสียงน้ำแข็งที่กระทบกันอยู่ในมือ บอนด์นั่งนิ่งมากแต่เขาก็ใช้ตาข้างที่ยังใช้ได้มองคิวราวกับจะสำรวจตรวจตราอะไรเขา

“เราเปลี่ยนระบบเมล์แล้ว” คิวพูดขึ้นโดยไม่มีเหตุผลใดๆ ทั้งสิ้นนอกจากจะอยากกลบความเงียบซึ่งกระจายตัวในอากาศ “ทำยังไงแทนเนอร์ก็ใช้ไม่เป็นซะที”

บอนด์หัวเราะหึ คิวปล่อยให้เขาจับห่อน้ำแข็งแทนระหว่างที่ตัวเองไปรื้อตู้เย็นหาอะไรสักอย่างที่ไม่ใช่ของเหลือ แต่เขาไม่มีโชคเลย มีแต่แกงกะหรี่ค้างหนึ่งวันกับแตงดองที่หมดไปแล้วครึ่งขวด มีเสียงกุกกักอยู่ด้านหลังแล้วคิวก็หันไปพบว่าบอนด์หยิบถุงกระดาษน้ำตาลออกมาจากช่องใดสักช่องในเสื้อโค้ท

“ชา” เขาพูด

คิวได้แต่มองหน้าเขา “อะไรนะครับ?”

“ชาซินนามอน” บอนด์ยื่นถุงมาให้เขา “เห็นว่าเป็นเครื่องดื่มประจำชาติของซูดานนะ ฉันรู้ว่านายชอบชาดีๆ”

คิวรับมาอย่างงงงวย จู่ๆ ก็ไม่สามารถจะสั่งให้ปากตัวเองขยับเป็นคำใดได้ บอนด์ซื้อ _ชา_ มาให้เขา คือเรียกได้ว่าเขาเอาของฝากกลับมาให้คิว อย่างกับจะขอโทษที่ไม่ได้เจอกันเสียนาน แล้วนี่ก็กลายเป็นฟางเส้นสุดท้าย คิวทิ้งถุงชาไว้บนโต๊ะก่อนจะเดินกลับเข้าไปในห้อง ถ้าเขาอายุน้อยกว่านี้สักห้าปีเขาคงจะทุ่มตัวนอนคว่ำบนเตียงแล้วก็กรีดร้องไปแล้ว แต่นี่เขากลับกัดกำปั้นแน่นแทน

และบอนด์ซึ่งเป็นไอ้โง่งี่เง่าที่สุดก็ตามเขาเข้ามา

“นายไม่ชอบซินนามอนเหรอ” เขาพูด

“คุณมันแสบมากเลยนะ” คิวบอกเขา “นี่คุณคิดว่าตัวเองกำลังทำอะไรอยู่กันแน่?”

บอนด์มองหน้าเขาโดยที่ยังมีห่อน้ำแข็งประคบตาข้างหนึ่ง เขาดูไม่ได้เลยแต่ก็ยังดูมีเสน่ห์มากอยู่ดี ซึ่งนั่นก็ยิ่งทำให้คิวโมโหมากขึ้นไปอีก

“คุณรุกล้ำเข้ามาในชีวิตส่วนตัวของผม รู้มั้ย มาป้วนเปี้ยนแถวนี้ มากินไวน์ของผม _มาวิดพื้นบนโต๊ะบ้านผม_ ” เขาก็ประหลาดใจเหมือนกันที่เขาไม่ได้ตะโกนคำเหล่านี้ออกไป แม้น้ำเสียงของเขาจะเจือความเสียสติจางๆ ก็ตาม “ผมไม่รู้นะว่าคุณคิดว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่คุณจะต้องเลิกเดี๋ยวนี้ แล้วก็เลิกเอาอาหารเปียกให้แมวผมด้วย แมวผมกินได้แต่อาหารแห้ง”

เขาสูดลมหายใจลึก กลั้นไว้ นับถึงสิบ แล้วค่อยผ่อนลมหายใจออกมาดังๆ ในที่สุดบอนด์ก็เอาห่อประคบเย็นออกจากตา

“ฉันไม่รู้น่ะ” เขาพูด “เรื่องอาหารแมว อีกอย่าง ฉันชอบมาที่นี่”

เวลาเขาพูดมันฟังดูง่ายเหลือเกิน _ฉันชอบมาที่นี่_ แปลกดีที่คิวไม่เคยคิดในแง่นั้นเลย คิวไม่เคยคิดถึงอะไรหลายอย่างจนวินาทีนั้น เช่นเรื่องที่ทำไมบอนด์ถึงซื้อชามาให้เขาหรือทำไมเขาจึงมองคิวด้วยสายตาที่เปี่ยมความพออกพอใจขนาดนั้น เขาก้มมองเท้าตัวเอง อายไปหมดทุกอย่างแต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่มีความอายอะไรอีกแล้ว

“ถ้านายอยากให้ฉันกลับ…” บอนด์พูดและคำนั้นก็ทำให้คิวรู้ตัวว่าเขาไม่ได้ต้องการแบบนั้นเลย

“อย่าโง่น่า” คิวพูด “แต่คุณควรจะจูบผมมากกว่า”

บอนด์เดินข้ามห้องด้วยการก้าวเพียงสามก้าวและทำตามที่เขาบอกทุกประการ เขายกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นประคองใบหน้าของคิว มือหนึ่งยังเย็นยะเยือกจากน้ำแข็ง แต่คิวก็ทำใจไม่สนเรื่องนั้นและเลือกที่จะรับสัมผัสจากลิ้นของบอนด์ที่กำลังทำอะไรดีๆ ในปากของเขา ไม่ช้าเขาก็พบว่าตัวเองกำลังถูกผลักให้ขึ้นไปที่เตียงและพยายามจะถอดเสื้อโค้ทจากตัวของบอนด์โดยไม่ลืมตา

เขาสัมผัสส่วนแข็งแกร่งของบอนด์ที่เสียดสีอยู่กับตัวเขาเอง แกร่งมากทีเดียว แกร่งจนมันส่งคลื่นความรู้สึกสะท้านเสียวขึ้นลงตามสันหลังของเขาได้

“ให้ตาย” บอนด์พูด “ให้ตายสิ ฉันอยากทำอย่างนี้กับนายมาตั้งนานแล้ว”

“เหรอ?”

“อืม” บอนด์ดึงเสื้อสเว็ตเตอร์และเสื้อตัวในของคิวออกก่อนจะประทับริมฝีปากกับผิวที่เพิ่งถูกเผยออก “ตั้งแต่เห็นนายใส่ชุดนอนลายสก็อตต์งี่เง่านั่นเลย”

“นั่นเป็น _ของขวัญ_ นะ” คิวตอบก่อนจะส่งเสียงไม่เป็นศัพท์เมื่อบอนด์เริ่มลงลิ้นกับยอดอก

บอนด์พรมจูบลงมาจากอก ลิ้นอุ่นไล่ผ่านสะดือคิวลงไปล้อเล่นกับขอบกางเกง ช้าจนแทบบ้า คิวบิดร่างอย่างเหลืออด

“บอนด์ คือ…”

“เรียกเจมส์สิ”

แล้วเขาก็ถอดกางเกงของคิวออก

บอนด์เองก็เปลือยเสื้อผ้าของตัวเองออกด้วยความเร็วน่าประทับใจทีเดียวก่อนจะคลานขึ้นเตียงเหนือร่างของคิวก่อนที่จะกักเขาไว้ด้วยท่อนแขนหนาแกร่งและจูบเขาอย่างหนักหน่วง คิวเองวางมือนวดเฟ้นบั้นท้ายก่อนจะรั้งร่างของบอนด์ให้แนบกับตัว ส่วนอ่อนไหวของทั้งคู่เสียดสีเข้าด้วยกันอีกครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้ไม่มีสิ่งใดกั้น

“เชี่ย” คิวพูดเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าเขาใกล้จะถึงจุดจนน่าอาย “เชี่ย แม่ง”

“ปากพวกวัยรุ่นเนี่ยนะ” บอนด์พูด

เขาถอนตัวออกก่อนจะบุ้ยบ้ายจัดท่าให้คิวพลิกตัวคว่ำซึ่งคิวก็ทำตามแต่โดยดี บอนด์ประกบร่างกับแผ่นหลังของคิวอีกครั้ง เนื้ออุ่นบดเบียดระหว่างบั้นท้ายจนคิวส่งเสียงที่ไม่เท่เลยออกมา

“ฉันจะเอานายจนนายพูดคำอะไรออกจากปากไม่ได้อีกเลย” บอนด์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงต่ำพร่าข้างหู

คิวได้แต่จิกมือเข้ากับผ้าปูเตียงพลางยกสะโพกขึ้นรับ มันรู้สึกดีเป็นบ้า ไม่ได้มีใครแตะต้องเขาอย่างดีพอมานานแล้ว แล้วบอนด์ก็แรงเท่าที่เขาอยากจะให้แรง ทั้งสองบดร่างเข้าด้วยกันอยู่อย่างนั้นครู่ใหญ่ บอนด์เอาแต่กระซิบถ้อยคำแสนลามกและบางทีก็น้ำเน่าแบบที่ตัวเขาเองก็ยอมรับอยู่ข้างหูแต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้คิวรู้สึกหวิวน้อยลงเลยแม้แต่น้อย แล้วโดยไม่มีการเตือนใดๆ บอนด์ก็ยกตัวขึ้นและสอดปลายนิ้วเข้าสู่ร่างของคิว มันไม่ทันคาดคิดจนความรู้สึกอันล้นหลามนั้นส่งให้คิวเกร็งสะท้านถึงก่อนที่จะอุดเสียงครางของตัวเองลงกับหมอนทั้งที่ยังคงตอดรัดนิ้วของบอนด์อยู่

ที่ด้านหลังนั้นเขาได้ยินเสียงบอนด์ใช้มือกับตัวเอง แล้วในนาทีต่อมาของเหลวอุ่นก็พุ่งเปรอะเปื้อนเต็มแผ่นหลังของเขา

ถ้าคิวไม่ได้เพิ่งถึงจุดแบบสุดยอดขนาดนั้น เขาคงจะโกรธมากทีเดียว

“นั่นมันไม่ถูกสุขอนามัยเลยนะครับ” เขาพูดแล้วนั่นก็ส่งให้บอนด์ลงลิ้นประหนึ่งจะทำความสะอาดให้

คืนนั้น บอนด์ไม่ได้นอนที่โซฟาอีก

\- - -

เช้าวันต่อมาเมื่อบอนด์เข้ารายงานตัว เขาก็ได้รับแจ้งว่าเขาจะต้องออกทำภารกิจต่อไปในทันที

“คนของเราคนหนึ่งถูกจับอยู่ที่เกาหลีเหนือ” เอ็มพูด “เอาตัวเขาออกมา ให้ไวด้วย คิวเตรียมทุกอย่างที่คุณจะต้องการไว้แล้ว”

ตาของบอนด์ยังบวมอยู่และเขาก็เพิ่งกลับมา แต่เรื่องแบบนั้นจะไม่สำคัญเลยหากคุณอยู่ในสถานะดับเบิ้ลโอ เอ็มปล่อยบอนด์ไว้ในห้องแล็บอาวุธ แล้วคิวก็ส่งกระเป๋าสีดำใบหนึ่งให้เขา นิ้วของทั้งสองปัดผ่านกันบางเบาและความลับที่มาพร้อมกันก็ทำให้คิวรู้สึกลั่ลล้าอย่างประหลาด

“ปืนไรเฟิลซุ่มยิง แต่ศูนย์เล็งมีการติดเครื่องเซนเซอร์ความร้อนไว้ด้วย เท่ากับคุณจะเห็นเป้าหมายทะลุกำแพงได้”

“ยอดเลย” บอนด์ตอบ

ไม่มีความลังเล นั่นคือสิ่งที่คิวชอบ ทั้งสองคนโตแล้ว ทั้งคู่รู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายทำงานทำการอะไร แต่ตอนที่บอนด์เดินออกจากห้องแล็บนั้นคิวก็พูดต่อ “เดินทางปลอดภัยนะครับ คุณบอนด์”

เมื่อได้ยินเสียงเรียกชื่ออย่างเป็นทางการเช่นนั้นบอนด์ก็รีบหันกลับไป ริมฝีปากระบายรอยยิ้มน้อยๆ อยู่แล้ว เขาพยักหน้านิดๆ ไม่ได้เด่นอะไร แล้วเขาก็เดินจากไป

\- - -

เกือบหนึ่งสัปดาห์ต่อมาคิวก็สะดุ้งตื่นพร้อมเสียงฝนที่กระหน่ำหน้าต่าง ดูแล้วน่าจะเป็นยามเช้ามืดแต่คิวก็ไม่แน่ใจ เขาเอื้อมไปหยิบแว่นบนโต๊ะหัวเตียงขึ้นมาใส่ มือหนึ่งลูบหลังเขาแล้วคิวก็แทบจะกรีดร้องออกมา

เจมส์ บอนด์อยู่บนเตียงเขา

“เชี่ย” คิวพูดพลางยกมือขึ้นกุมอก “นี่คุณอยู่ตรงนี้มานานเท่าไหร่แล้วเนี่ย?”

เขาล้มตัวกลับลงนอนเลียนแบบท่าของบอนด์

“ประมาณสี่ชั่วโมง ฉันไม่อยากปลุกนาย”

“ตลกดีนะ ก่อนหน้านี้ไม่เห็นจะถือ” คิวจูบเขา “กลิ่นอย่างกับโรงกลั่นเหล้า”

“ไฟลท์มันยาวน่ะ” บอนด์ตอบ “แต่ก็มาถึงแล้ว และฉันก็ตั้งใจจะทำเรื่องมิดีมิร้ายกับนายแน่ๆ”

นั่นช่วยปลุกคิวให้ตื่นได้อย่างเร็วทีเดียว เขาจูบบอนด์อีกครั้ง จูบอย่างเกียจคร้านจนกระทั่งร่างทั้งสองเริ่มสัมผัสกันและเขาถอดกางเกงนอนออกพลางดึงร่างของบอนด์ขึ้นเหนือตัวเอง

“มีโลชั่นอยู่ในลิ้นชัก” คิวพูดแล้วบอนด์ก็เอื้อมไปหยิบ

มันเปิดใช้แล้ว แน่ล่ะ บอนด์ก็สังเกตเห็น เขาปาดนิ้วเข้ากับโลชั่นส่วนเกินที่เกาะกันอยู่ที่ฝาหลอด

“นี่คิดถึงกันขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?” เขาพูด แต่คิวก็หัวเราะพรืด

“ที่จริงผมมีคนรักเป็นฮาเร็มเลยล่ะครับ”

“ไอ้ตัวเล็กขี้โกง”

แต่คำนั้นก็เหมือนยิ่งทำให้บอนด์มีอารมณ์ขึ้นอีก เขาจูบคิวแรงเร้า สอดมือเข้าระหว่างทั้งสองก่อนจะนวดเคล้นโคนขาด้านใน ร่างของคิวสะท้านจากรสสัมผัสของปลายนิ้วสากที่วาดอยู่บนผิวอุ่น เขาหลับตา และจนเมื่อนิ้วของบอนด์อยู่ในร่างของเขาแล้วสองนิ้วเขาจึงเปิดตาขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมเสียงหายใจระส่ำ

เขาพยายามจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่สิ่งเดียวที่หลุดจากปากกลับเป็นคำว่า _แม่ง_ และ _เยส_ และบางทีก็เป็นทั้งสองคำผสมผสานกัน บอนด์ไม่ละสายตาไปจากดวงตาของเขาตลอดเวลาที่นิ้วนั้นยังอยู่ในร่างเขา ดวงตาสีฟ้าจ้าไร้ปรานีราวกับขั้วโลกในยามฤดูร้อน เขาใช้มือคู่เดียวกันนี้ฆ่าคนมาแล้ว คิวแอ่นหลังขึ้น ใกล้แล้ว

“ถ้าคุณไม่รีบเข้ามา เดี๋ยวผมถึงก่อนนะครับ”

“นายจะถึงได้ต่อเมื่อฉันบอกให้ถึง” บอนด์พูด แต่เขาก็เอานิ้วออกอยู่ดี

ค้นกันเล็กน้อยกว่าบอนด์จะเจอถุงยาง แต่บอนด์ก็ไม่ได้เสียเวลาอะไรหลังจากนั้นและเขาก็ยกขาทั้งสองข้างของคิวก่อนจะรั้งร่างของเขาให้งอแทบจะพับครึ่ง เขาสอดร่างเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับคิว ปากเผยอ ลิ้นแตะอยู่กับฟันของตัว

“แม่ง” เขาพูด “คิดเรื่องนี้มาตลอดทางกลับบ้านเลย”

“พระเจ้า” คิวพูด

เขาได้ยินเสียงลือข่าวเล่ามากมายเกี่ยวกับความแข็งแกร่งในเรื่องเพศของบอนด์ ข่าวทุกเรื่องที่เขาไม่เคยคิดจะเชื่อจนกระทั่งวินาทีนี้ เจมส์ บอนด์มีวิธีการเคลื่อนสะโพกที่รื่นเนียนเป็นจังหวะเสียจนคิวตาลอย มือทั้งสองคว้าบ่าแกร่งอย่างไม่อาจห้ามตัวเอง ขาทั้งสองเกาะเกี่ยวรัดแผ่นหลังแข็งแรงนั้นไว้ การที่เขาไม่อาจหาคำใดมาพูดได้ก็เป็นเรื่องน่าหวาดกลัวไม่ใช่น้อย แต่มันก็รู้สึกดีเลิศประเสริฐเสียจนคิวไม่สน สิ่งเดียวที่เขายังทำได้คือการตอดเหน็บเป็นระยะเพื่อให้บอนด์เสียจังหวะและส่งเสียงครางสูงออกมาบ้าง

ณ จุดหนึ่ง บอนด์เข้าถึงจุดอ่อนไหวภายในของเขาจนคิวได้แต่สะอื้นพร่ำไม่เป็นคำ เขาบิดร่างแอ่นเงยศีรษะเกร็งขึ้น บอนด์เห็นลำคอที่ยืดขาวและโผเข้าใส่ผิวตรงหน้าจนเขาแทบจะเจ็บ

สิ่งที่หลุดออกจากปากของคิวหลังจากนั้นมีแต่ _เจมส์_ และ _ขอล่ะ_ แต่บอนด์ก็ไม่ยอมสัมผัสส่วนอ่อนไหวของเขาและนั่นทำให้คิวแทบบ้า

“อยากเห็นนายถึงทั้งอย่างนี้ โดยไม่ต้องแตะเลยนะ” บอนด์พูด

คิวบิดตัวระส่ำ แค่ความรู้สึกเต็มตื้นจากความแข็งแกร่งของบอนด์ก็พอได้อยู่ แต่เขารู้สึกเหมือนบอนด์ตั้งใจหน่วงเวลาเขาและเปลี่ยนมุมทุกครั้งที่คิวคิดว่าตัวเองกำลังจะถึงอยู่แล้ว

ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าอะไรทำให้เขาทำเช่นนั้น แต่เขาก็ทำ ระหว่างที่อยู่กลางเพลงรักนั่นเองที่คิวเอื้อมมือทั้งสองขึ้นคว้าคอของบอนด์และบีบจนอาจจะแรงเกินไปเล็กน้อย แต่ผลที่ได้มันยอดมาก บอนด์เกร็งร่างและถึงจุดอย่างแรง เขาส่งร่างฝังในคิวลึกที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ วงแขนสั่นสะท้าน แล้วคิวก็มองเขาตลอดช่วงเวลานั้น หลังจากนั้นบอนด์ก็ลดจังหวะลง ไม่ได้ส่งร่างเข้าไปแรงนักจนกระทั่งส่วนนั้นเริ่มไม่ได้แข็งแกร่งเหมือนก่อน แต่กว่าเขาจะถอนตัวออกคิวก็รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองยังโหยหาอะไรบางอย่าง

แต่แล้วตอนที่คิวกำลังจะสัมผัสตัวเอง บอนด์ก็สอดนิ้วเข้าแทนถึงสามนิ้วพร้อมๆ กัน อาจไม่ได้อารมณ์เท่า แต่ก็ดีพอ คิวแอ่นร่างปลดปล่อยห้วงอารมณ์และบอนด์ก็จูบกลืนเสียงครางระส่ำของเขาไปจนสิ้น

\- - -

ทั้งสองทานขนมปังปิ้งด้วยกันบนเตียง มือข้างหนึ่งของบอนด์ยังวางสบายอยู่ที่ต้นขาของคิว ฝนยังตกไม่หยุด แต่ดวงอาทิตย์ก็พยายามจะส่องแสงจากม่านเมฆออกมาเป็นระยะ

“อ้อ” คิวพูดขึ้น “ไอ้เซนเซอร์ความร้อนบนปืนซุ่มยิงทำงานเป็นไงบ้าง?”

“ทำได้ยอดเลย” บอนด์ยิ้ม “อย่างที่นายบอก”

“นี่คุณไม่ได้เอามันกลับมาด้วยใช่มั้ย”

“ไม่มีทางซะล่ะ” เขาตอบ

คิวเอื้อมมือไปปาดเศษขนมปังจากริมฝีปากคู่นั้น

“โคตรไม่มีความรับผิดชอบเลย”

บอนด์ส่งเสียงฮัมแต่ก็ไม่ได้ปฏิเสธ เขาเอนตัวลงพิงผนังหัวเตียงอีกครั้งพลางรั้งร่างของคิวมาด้วยให้ทั้งสองนอนกกอยู่ด้วยกัน บอนด์วางคางเหนือศีรษะของคิวและมันก็เป็นช่วงเวลางี่เง่าแบบที่คิวไม่อยากขยับตัวจากจุดนี้อีกเลย แต่เขาก็ต้องไป เพราะชีวิตยังต้องดำเนินต่อไป ไม่ว่าจะเพิ่งถึงจุดสุดยอดแค่ไหนก็ตาม

คิวคว้ากางเกงตัวใหม่จากตู้เสื้อผ้ามาวางไว้บนเตียง บอนด์ยังคงเปลือยเหยียดขาตรงและวางจานเปล่าไว้ตรงกลาง ภาพตรงหน้าทำให้คิวอยากปีนกลับขึ้นเตียงไปจูบเขาเสียให้หนำใจ แต่เขาก็กลับหันหลังไปอาบน้ำ และเมื่อเขาเดินกลับออกมาบอนด์ก็ทำอาหารจานไข่อยู่หน้าเตาในครัวแล้ว

“ผมน่าจะเก็บค่าเช่าคุณนะ” คิวพูด

“เมื่อกี้ก็เพิ่งจ่ายทบต้นทบดอกไปแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“นี่คุณเป็นผู้ชายขายน้ำราคาแพงมากเลยนะครับ 007” คิวแอบดูไข่ในกระทะจากด้านหลัง ไข่คน แบบที่เขาชอบที่สุด “หวังว่านั่นทำให้ผมด้วยใช่มั้ยครับ”

บอนด์ใช้ตะหลิวตีให้เขาเดินกลับออกมา คิวไปแต่งตัว แล้วทั้งสองก็กินอาหารเช้าอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้กินที่โต๊ะโดยมีสตราวินสกี้ขดตัวอยู่บนตักของบอนด์ คิวไม่มีทางจะเข้าใจว่าทำไมแมวตัวนี้ถึงได้รักบอนด์นักหนา หลังจากคิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่งบอนด์ก็ตัดสินใจจะเข้ารายงานตัวกับเอ็มวันนี้ แต่ทั้งสองคนเตรียมตัวเข้าทำงานด้วยข้อตกลงที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดว่าจะต้องไปถึง MI6 ไม่พร้อมกัน

ก่อนที่จะก้าวออกไปนั้นบอนด์ก็เอื้อมมือมาคว้าท้ายทอยของคิวเหมือนครั้งก่อน แต่ครั้งนี้บอนด์จูบเขา แทบจะเรียกว่าเป็นจูบแสนบริสุทธิ์เมื่อเทียบกับก่อนหน้านี้

“คิดว่าก่อนสิ้นเดือนน่าจะต้องถูกส่งไปทำงานอีกนะ” เขาพูด

คิวมองเขานิ่ง เขารู้ว่าบอนด์กำลังพยายามทำอะไรและมันเกือบจะตลกทีเดียว เพราะแน่นอน เรื่องแบบนี้คิวก็ต้องรู้ตามหน้าที่อยู่แล้ว

“ก็ตอนที่คุณกลับมา คุณรู้นี่ครับว่าผมจะอยู่ที่ไหน”

การพยักหน้าของบอนด์บอกให้เขารู้ว่า _รู้สิ รู้อยู่แล้ว_

คิวเปิดประตู “เชิญคุณก่อนครับ เจมส์”

ทั้งสองไปถึง MI6 ในเวลาห่างกันเพียงไม่กี่นาที


End file.
